


Ra, Set, Apep

by AbbeyWan



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Cuddling, Deathshipping, Fluff, M/M, Thiefshipping, as in they cuddle while sex happens in the background, eclipse - Freeform, sex-adjacent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 13:24:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11875416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbeyWan/pseuds/AbbeyWan
Summary: Bakura and Malik decide to tag along for an eclipse viewing.





	Ra, Set, Apep

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously inspired by the solar eclipse that just happened. Just some quickie fluff I typed up after work. I can only hope that it's as fun to read as it was to write!
> 
> I went with Amir for Ymalik's 'human' name. I've seen it used before by a couple of people, and I like the play on the meaning against Malik, and that it has the same sort of musical sound to it!

Ryou and Amir’s campsite was well off the main road, an overlook on the side of a mountain in the forest. As much as he always protested outdoor activities, Bakura could admit that he enjoyed the lush beauty of Japanese forests over the stark emptiness of the desert he had spent his first lifetime in. With the air cooling, and the light dancing through the leaves, Bakura was able to relax for the first time in their hour long drive from Domino, wishing he could take his helmet off and really look around and smell it as they drove.

The pair had spent the weekend camping on the mountain, and had invited most of their friends up to have an eclipse viewing party. ‘ _Like hanami, but out in the middle of nowhere, and nerdier’._ Bakura had complained about going up into the woods to spend time with Ryou’s friends, but Malik had insisted on accepting the invitation. It wasn’t like Domino was going to be directly under another eclipse any time soon, and he swore that weird astronomical events were worth an afternoon of celebration.

Ryou jumped to his feet and started waving as they pulled in. The other two had already set up some lawn chairs and blankets in the best spot, and he started yelling and pointing even before Malik cut the engine. “-dragon jet.”

Bakura peeled himself carefully from the back of the bike, and let Malik ask the questions as he squatted next to a bush and waited for his nausea to die down. One of the things he had learned from spending more time in the modern world was his tendency to get motion sick, especially when riding along behind Malik at breakneck speeds.

“What was that?”

Ryou blushed and started over again, “You two are the only ones who could make it. Yugi got worried that there might be some sort of evil eclipse magic he doesn’t know about, so everyone else decided to stay at Kaiba’s mansion in case they need the dragon jet.”

Bakura groaned into the bushes, “It sounds hypocritical coming from me, but I can’t believe we live the kind of lives where that sentence is totally reasonable.”

Ryou leaned over and tried to help Bakura hold his hair back, but was swatted away, “I win 5000 yen if they don’t get forced into playing any card games at all today.”

“Betting on the darkhorse. I like it.” It seemed like he wasn’t going to vomit, so Bakura got up and allowed Ryou to lead them over to his little viewing area. Amir was already lounging in a chair, playing with a pair of plastic sunglasses.

He looked back at them as they approached, and kicked a foot against a box full of similar sunglasses. “They’re better than the paper ones, because they won’t fall off if you have to move your hands around. Ryou made me buy pairs for everyone else, instead of letting me tell you that you didn’t actually need them. We have like ten extras now.” He laughed, in his grating _kekekeh_ sort of way, sticking his tongue out for emphasis. Even with the knowledge that Amir had reformed himself into a perfectly normal human being instead of a crazed alter, Bakura couldn’t help but feel a little unsettled by how well he still played the part of psychopath. “There’s probably twenty minutes until totality, but it’s already started if you wanted to take a look.”

Ryou came around to grab a pair out of the bucket for himself, bypassing the free seats in order to sit down on Amir’s lap. “Don’t look at the sun without them, either.”

Bakura hung back as Malik took a pair and tried them on. He pulled them off almost immediately, staring at them and turning them in his hands. “Are they supposed to be this dark? I thought they would be like sunglasses.”

Ryou shrugged. “They’re made for staring _at the_ _sun_ , not just walking around on a sunny day.”

“Hm.” Malik sank down and sat cross-legged on a picnic blanket, staring off into the woods instead of putting them back on and trying to look at the sun. The look on his face was difficult to read, but Bakura felt uneasy as he watched.

With no excuse to hang back any longer, Bakura finally moved in and took a pair of glasses, sitting down next to Malik on the blanket. He tested them out to see what Malik meant about how dark they were, and understood immediately why it would make him a little uncomfortable.

_Everything was darkness in the tomb._

A few weeks after moving into Malik’s apartment, Bakura got frustrated with the very concept of night. Once the lights were out Malik would carry around a flashlight, and jump at shadows, and cling far too close in bed. He swore up and down that there was no problem, that Bakura didn’t need to worry, that obviously Malik was fine sleeping in a dark room because overhead lights would be far too much for Bakura.

Feeling frustrated and impotent, Bakura had waited for a day when Malik would be out and marched himself to a hardware store and bought strand upon strand of Christmas lights. When Malik had come home that evening it was to an apartment that looked like a cross between a cheap college dorm room and fairyland, and Bakura’s pants had been yanked off before he ever got a chance to try to downplay the gesture.

_It didn’t matter how accustomed Bakura was to the darkness of Zorc, he was never going to downplay the darkness of the tomb._

“Malik-”

“Uh, hey-” Ryou interrupted Bakura before he was able to say anything. It was okay, Bakura wasn’t sure what it was he would have said anyways. It was difficult to think of the right words when he needed them. “So uh. Amir and I were talking about it earlier, after everyone else cancelled-”

Something about the way Ryou’s voice was wavering made Bakura decide to turn to look. Ryou was lounging quite comfortably in Amir’s arms, blushing a deep shade of scarlet. He giggled, and burrowed his head against Amir’s shoulder, swatting at it as if to try to get Amir to say it instead.

“What he’s trying to say is uh-”

“Back when we shared bodies we all sort of- You know- Together-”

“We kind of talked about it ages ago, but then we wanted to invite other people up, but now they’ve all cancelled-”

“This is really the only good spot for watching, there isn’t really anywhere else to go around the campsite-”

Malik groaned before they could finish, and before Bakura had any idea what they were trying to get at. “I get it. You both get off on weird shit like this. Bakura, they want to fuck to the eclipse.”

“Don’t say it like that!” Ryou was giggling harder than before, clearly nervous. “It’s no big deal, though. You can just tell us not to, really!”

Bakura sighed. Malik shrugged and nodded. “Yeah, it’s fine by us. We’ll just. Sit over here.” Motioning for Malik to help him, Bakura dragged their blanket a few feet further from the other two.

Ryou dropped down to grab his own blanket to cover themselves, before settling back down in Amir’s lap. “Great. We kind of already did some prep.”

“Wanted to try to both orgasm during totality.”

“Amir usually bottoms, but I’m shorter and we wanted to both be able to watch.”

The switch from nervous to oversharing had been too abrupt. Bakura buried his head into the blanket and groaned until they shut up. “Just be quiet about it! Gods!”  He looked up just in time to see a metal plug hit the ground next to the pair’s feet, and remembered exactly what death had felt like the last few times he’d experienced it.

He put his glasses back on and tried to stare hard enough at the weird shrinking crescent that was apparently the sun to block out the quiet gasps he kept hearing as his former host got himself _situated_.

“Bakura.”

It was so soft that Bakura nearly missed it, but it was Malik’s voice, and it was close. Bakura pushed the glasses up and looked down to see Malik curled on his side, staring at the space where Bakura’s knees met the blanket.

He remembered where his thoughts had been before Ryou and Amir’s dramatics, and slid himself down to lay face-to-face with Malik. Cautiously, Bakura ran a hand through Malik’s hair.  He was glad they had moved further away, because suddenly the moment needed privacy. “I didn’t think about this part. I’m the idiot.”

“You’re not an idiot, Bakura. I’m the one who-”

His fingers tangled in Malik’s hair, and Bakura curled closer so that their foreheads touched. It had been a bright day when they arrived, and already the colors were shifting into something close to early evening. “It’s only a few minutes. I know it’s getting dark out already, but the whole thing is only a few minutes.”

“You’re one of the only other people on earth who grew up hearing those old stories like they were true. I know it’s just the moon, and the sun, and it happens all the time, but I can’t stop thinking about all the things the priests used to say. It always felt like Ra could lose. There’s still magic. Yugi’s worried about someone doing something with magic today. I don’t want the sun to _stop_ , Bakura.”

“Yeah, but the pharaoh already beat Ra with his dark serpent in that tournament, didn’t he? You still came back.” Bakura was grateful Malik had screwed his eyes shut, because he blushed hard once he had said it. He hadn’t meant for it to sound so much like how it felt sometimes – like Malik was his sun.

“Listen. I fought with Yugi and the Pharaoh, so if they’re Horus that makes me close enough to Set, right?”

Malik giggled, although it sounded closer to a sob, “He fights a guy named _Seto_ all the time.”

“ _Seto_ doesn’t know anything about chaos or the desert, rebellion, or desecrating corpses. I’m Set.”

Bakura heard Ryou squeal, and could only guess by the way the world was getting darker that they had nearly entered totality. Malik pulled an arm away from his chest to wrap it over Bakura’s hip, pulling himself closer in the process. “Fine. You’re Set.”

“When Ra goes through the underworld, Set fights Apep, and he always wins. He can’t win against Horus, but he always wins against Apep. Every time Horus fights an important fight, he wins, and the one important fight that Horus won’t fight, Set fights and wins for him. So even if Yugi has to go play a card game to save us all from eternal darkness, even if he _loses_ that card game, I’ll _still_ be able to save you, because that’s something even Set gets to do sometimes.”

Malik shook a little, but it was because he was holding back laughter. “Now that I think about it, Amir is _Hathor_.”

“Hathor?”

“When Sekhmet ran out of useful people to kill, she started killing innocents, and they calmed her and changed her into the love goddess Hathor.”

Bakura groaned, and regretted it immediately as Amir made a similar noise at exactly the same time. “Fair enough.”

Malik’s fingers dug painfully into Bakura’s skin, even through his shirt, but he endured it. They settled into silence, breath mixing as they lay there, waiting.

Bakura meant it. He didn’t want the sun to disappear, and he didn’t think it would. He was ready to fight to the death to bring it back to Malik, though, if every proper hero failed in the attempt. A part of him still felt embarrassed that he could be so raw in moments like this, but most of him didn’t. It was hard to be embarrassed about _anything_ when it came to Malik, even stupid, soft, mushy emotions that would have been impossible for the great Thief King millennia ago.

It wasn’t long at all before Bakura noticed the light returning. The other two had quieted down, and Bakura could only assume they were enjoying some sort of eclipse-enhanced afterglow together. He didn’t want to ruin the moment between them, but Bakura understood that Malik was afraid to open his eyes and see darkness, so he gently shook his shoulder, “See? Only a few minutes. It’s coming back already.”

It might not have been dawn, but the colors were the same, and Bakura knew with certainty that Dawn was a good look on his sun god.


End file.
